Heretofore, a high frequency glass antenna for automobiles having the purpose of receiving a signal in a digital terrestrial television broadcast, which is shown in FIG. 21, has been reported in International Publication No. WO2006/001486. In this prior art, a rear window glass sheet 14 has a defogger, an antenna conductor 31 and a feeding point 32 disposed thereon, the defogger being formed of a plurality of heating wires 33 and bus bars 35. The highest heating wire 34 that is located just under the antenna conductor 31 has a meander shape. This arrangement alleviates the influence of the heating wires 33 and 34 on the antenna conductor 31 to obtain an improved antenna gain.
However, this prior art has a problem in that the glass antenna has poor appearance and hinders a sight since the heating wire 34 has such a meander shape.